


My Own Blood Is Much Too Dangerous

by ishie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: Only newbies took shifts in graveyards, but here sat Rey anyway.





	My Own Blood Is Much Too Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic from a prompt for a vampire AU because why not. Title from Neko Case.

Only newbies took shifts in graveyards, but here sat Rey anyway. With her back against a freezing grave stone and her butt slowly growing damp with dew, it was hard not to resent it. She scratched the scar on her neck and stewed.

"When was the last time you even heard of a fresh turn coming out of the grave?" she complained to Finn. "They're rising so fast these days they barely make it out of a coroner's fridge."

"All I know is this is where Command told us to be, so this is where we are."

Of course he was fine with it, with all that old training still ruining his higher functions. Finn had never taken the vows but three years out of the First Order seminary hadn't done much to knock the need to mindlessly follow a superior out of him.

No, that was unfair. If that were Finn, he wouldn't be within a mile of this dusty old cemetery. After all, he'd been right there beside her and Poe in Takodana Square when they defied Organa's order not to engage the horde. 

Already feeling guilty for thinking ill of him, Rey pulled a protein bar out of her pack and handed it to him with a smile. In Jakku she'd learned early and often that thinking for herself was a lot safer than trusting anybody. Especially once they learned how to hide their fangs and slather on the sunscreen. But Finn had taken her under his wing in every possible way. The least she could do was not take out her frustration on him. 

It wasn't like it was all his fault they were stuck here. It was barely even a _quarter_ his fault.

Trying to distract herself, Rey fiddled with the bolts strapped to her thigh. Thick hickory, better in every way to the oak Finn insisted on carrying. Hers were pitted and stained black from reuse. Finn's looked as new as the day he carved them, even though Rey had seen him pull them free from at least six carcasses in the last week.

Her watch beeped with a reminder to take another patrol. 

"I'll go this time," Finn offered.

But Rey was already on her feet and shaking the burn of sitting too long out of her legs. "Nah, I've got it. If I sit here much longer I might stake myself just to feel something."

Something other than the sour gnawing of guilt in the back of her throat, anyway.

It was a ten minute circuit, one she'd already walked a half dozen times that night. Down the graveled drive to the road, west to the river, then along its rocky bank until the drive found it again. Rey kept her eyes on the horizon as she walked. If there was anything coming—if Command hadn't simply wanted them out of the way where they wouldn't get into any more trouble, with or without Poe—she would see it long before she heard it.

Except she didn't.

One second she was stepping down from a large rock and the next she was lying atop it, breathless, staring up into the pitch-black eyes of Kylo Ren. One of his cold fingers traced around the puckered scar on her neck and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. Rey let the shiver run through her, didn't bother to look away from the flash of hunger that lit up his pale face.

"You should watch where you're going, scavenger," he breathed into her ear.

Oh. So it wasn't punishment, sending her out to the cemetery tonight. She was bait. Again.

Rey smiled up at him and adjusted her grip on the bolt pressed to his chest. "Funny you should say that."


End file.
